


A Neko in a skirt

by Fukucakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Gen, haikyuu!! - Freeform, losing bets, might be a good story-I don't know, nekoma loses :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukucakes/pseuds/Fukucakes
Summary: Kuroo makes a bet with Bokuto and loses.So now he and his teammates have to wear skirts.warning this might bore you to death.sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,this is my first fanfic. I've been inspired by someone to make this. um I hope you enjoy it.please kudos and comment.

It was a bet.They lost fair and square. “Damn.” Kuroo said clearly upset. It all started with a dumb bet Fukurodani’s captain made with Nekoma’s.

“If we beat you,you and your team-and let me make myself clear on that-YOUR TEAM-will have to wear a skirt!” Bokuto laughed teasingly at Kuroo and skipped (yes he skipped) blissfully away. Yaku stood beside Kuroo and said: “Kuroo when wearing a skirt,keep your legs closed at all times” Kuroo looked down at Yaku but kept his mouth fastened-he knew that his team was in deep crap,but he didn’t want them to notice his distress. “Well,we can at least try to win,right?” They lost.  
                                                                                         ****************  
“Kuroo you're a real idiot,” Yaku said irritably as the team headed out of the gym. “You should’ve said ‘sorry Bokuto,bets are stupid-just like your face.” And with that he let out an ugly snort. Kuroo brushed off the comment and glanced at his teammates.None of them seemed to care about the situation “What do you guys think-are any of you mad at me?” They all looked at Kuroo. Yamamoto was the first to respond “Naw,I ain’t mad.”

“Neither am I. I think this whole experience would do more good than harm.”

Shibayama replied gleefully.

Fukunaga mumbled “I think skirts look good on me.” Everyone was speechless for a few seconds before Inuoka and Lev said “SKIRTS ARE AWESOME!”

And Kai just chuckled. Kenma and Yaku,on the other hand wasn’t having it.But they said nothing because a bet's a bet.  
                                                                                          ****************  
The next day,each of the Nekoma boys posted a picture of themselves in skirts onto Facebook.Gee,You should've seen the comments they received.  
                                                                                          ****************  
“Eh,I wouldn’t mind doing something like that again.” Kuroo said to his teammates as they walked to school. And He received a kick to the shin from Yaku.(who's now being followed on Facebook by a bunch of Pervs.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I see you have made it to the end.poor Yaku.well once again kudos and comment. thank-you.


End file.
